Random Shots
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: this is basically just that you guys tell me what random pairing you would want me to make and I make it. But no Yaoi and yuri and please visit my profile to know what people you can't ask for. thanks and please tell me what pairings you what by a review!
1. Introduction

Random Shots

Summary: Basically, just you reviewers tell me a random pairing,(no yaoi, or yuri, O.o) and I make the story. It's simple. I'm just doing this in the meantime my other 2 fics Triple Confusion and A Night To Remember are being wrote. This is just to tell you guys so please tell me some pairing and I will make it happen!

~AquaFlares21~

* * *


	2. Safe & Sound Y2JAshleyTaker

Random Shots

Disclaimer: I own no wwe.

A big thanks for evilresa16 for reviewing and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!

_Italics are thoughts. _**Bold is when someone says something like: **She's **Mine.** Parenthesis is my comments throughout the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Safe & Sound Jericho/Ashley/Taker Genre: Romance/Drama

Smackdown Backstage

Chris Jericho walked backstage pissed as usual. He couldn't wait to get back home with Ashley. He walked in the parking lot and bumped into someone.

* * *

"Watch were your going Idiot!" Jericho shouted and walked past The Undertaker. He got into his car and drove off as the Undertaker watched him speed off.

Hotel

Jericho walked out his car and walked into the hotel. As he was walking he walked past the Undertaker again who was at the receptionist. "Undertaker, Your room Number is 422 and you will be sharing with Jeff Hardy and Phil Brooks. Your neighbors are Ashley Massaro and Chis Irvine." "Ok Thanks." with that Taker walked to the stairs and was out of sight. "Jericho shrugged it off and walked to his Hotel room.

As he walked in he saw Ashley on the floor coloring something. Jericho walked up and grabbed the paper and ripped it up.

"Are you a baby? You don't color some crap like that!" "I'm sorry Chris Jeff gave it to me!" "I don't care what that Freak gave you!"

Chris grabbed Ashley and threw her against the wall with a sickening thud. "Listen here runt! You are not even worthy of being in my presence. You're lucky I even wanted to be your boyfriend. So I suggest you forget about that rainbow haired freak and focus on me!" He then grabbed her and punched her cross the face and walked out.

Ashley yelled and screamed as she held her eye in pain. Jeff, Punk, and Taker all banged on the door but since Chris locked it, it wouldn't open. "Stand back." Taker said and big booted the door and it broke open.(Feel the power of Taker! Lol.) They walked in and saw Ashley with a seroius black eye and some bruises on her back. "Come on your can come to our room for the night." Taker said and picked her up and carried her next door.

When they got inside Taker locked the door and laid Ashley on the main bed. "Jeff go get a ice pack, Punk go get some soup." Taker said and they walked into the kitchen. _Damn, Chris really did a number on her._ Taker thought as Jeff and Punk came back with the stuff.

Taker put the Ice pack on her eye and Gave her the soup. "Eat Up, You need to regain your strength." Taker said. "Or would you rather me feed you? Jeff and Punk, go to the cafeteria and me and Ashley will be there in a sec." "Ok" They both said and walked out the door. "Ok come on Punk Diva. I'm gonna feed you whether you like it or not." Taker said and started feeding her much to her objection. After the bowl was empty he picked her up and put he on his shoulders and walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey why are you taking me? I just ate!" Ashley said. "Because Me, Punk, and Jeff need to eat and we are not leaving you alone never again. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Ashley blushed when she heard that. _Wow, I never thought someone as the Undertaker could care you someone like me..._She Thought as they reached the cafeteria. Taker sat her down next to Jeff and Punk and went to the Burger king in the cafeteria.

"Soooo.....Ash."

"What?"

"You......Hungry?" Jeff said trying but failing to strike up a conversation.

"I guess not really though."

"Oh."

Taker was still ordering while Jeff and Punk stared dreamily at Ashley and while Ashley was looking at Taker. Taker came back with the food and looked at the receipt. "Damn 100 dollars on you people." It doesn't pay to eat you know."

"Thanks Takey." Ashley said and gave him a hug.

"Takey? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"My nickname to call you."

"Well think of another one because that one doesn't stay."

"Hmph fine......" Ashley thought. "Ok! Marky!"

"Sigh, Takey stays." _Wow I never thought she was __**This **__childish. Well, enjoy it while it lasts. _Taker Thought.

They ate a lot of food. Jeff had 2 whoppers, 5 chicken nuggets, a large fries and a Large Soda. Punk had the same. Taker had 3 whoppers, a quarter-pounder, Large fries and a XL soda.Ashley had 12 chicken nuggets, medium fires and a medium drink.

* * *

After they ate they disposed their trash. Jeff looked at his cellphone and panicked. "Guys I got to go, Matt's calling me." Jeff said and ran off. Punk looked at his cell and panicked too. "Guys I forgot to go pick up something at the store!" Punk said and ran off. "Sigh, I guess its only me and you." Taker said and Ashley smiled.

* * *

Taker carried Ashley to their room and sat her down on the bed. " Ashley, I need to ask you something." He said in a serious tone. "Ok...." "I need you to break up with Chris, move all of your stuff and give it here. From now on, you live with us." Taker said and Ashley broke down into tears. "Thank you Takey..." She said and he held her against his Chest. "Don't worry, from now on I will always be there for you and protect you." She said and kissed her on the fore head. " Now go on to bed, you deserve the rest." He said as she drifted off into a beautiful deep slumber, where she and Taker got Married......

Next Morning

Chris walked to his door after his 'night' with Kelly Kelly and was satisfied. "Damn she really knew how to-" He stopped and looked at the note on his door. It read:

_I'm Sorry it had to end this way, but I couldn't take it anymore. Next time, try to be more loving and caring, then we'll talk about it. Wait nevermind, there is no next time, I all ready found a man that loves me. A man that's loving and caring. I hope that you enjoy your life with Kelly Kelly because I heard from a friend. And That friend is the undertaker. _

_Bye forever!_

_Ashley Massaro_

Chris looked at the note,"She can't do this to me!"

Chris saw the Undertaker and ran for his life.

Taker laughed and went back inside. "Ashley Massaro," He said and got her attention. "Will you marry me?" He said and got on his knees. "Yes! Yes I will!" She screamed and jumped in his arms. "Always and forever my Punk." He said and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

**Up next? I don't know. You reviewers just have to review! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**~AquaFlares21~**


	3. Mended Hart MattNataylaTyson Kidd

Random Shots

A big thanks to sunligh584 for the idea and reviewing and I hope you review this chapter and enjoy!

_Italics are thoughts._**Bold is when someone says something possessive.** Parenthesis is my commentsthroughout the story.

Chapter 2: Mended Hart. Matt/Natayla/Tyson Kidd Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

For: sunligh584

2 hours ago

Natayla walked out of her apartment that she shared with Tyson Kidd and stood looking at the dark night sky.

Her relation with Tyson wasn't bad, and she loved it. She thought that her life couldn't get any better. That is, until he got home.

Flashback

Natayla walked back inside and Tyson's car pulled in the driveway. She was prepared for what was about to happen. Tyson had lost his match and Natayla lost too.

She sat on the couch as Tyson opened the door and looked at her. "Get up!" He yelled.

"I can't believe that you lost, and I lost, and then you said it's ok! It's not ok, me and DH just lost our ticket to summerslam!" Tyson yelled. "But don't worry, because I figured out why me and DH keep losing. It's because of you!"

Natayla just stood there as Tyson continued yelling and she teared up.

"Get out of my house now!" Tyson said and shoved some of her clothes in a bag and threw the bag at her.

End Flashback

Natayla was walking somewhere. She could go to her friend Eve's house. She called Eve and Eve told her the address of where she was. Natayla started walking in hope to make it there soon.

Hardy's Home

Natayla walked to the door after 2 hours of walking. She looked at her cellphone clock, it read: 3:40 am. O_h no, nobody's gonna be awake..... _Even so, Natayla knocked on the door and she heard a: Coming! So she waited. After like 30 seconds Matt opened the door and saw Natayla cold and shivering.

"Hey....Um...Natayla, it's pretty late. Did something happen?"

"Ty-Tyson Broke up with me!" She said and broke down into tears.

"And you walked here?! Come in!" Matt said surprised and opened the door.

As soon as Natayla went inside Matt called Eve and went into the kitchen.

Eve came running down and hugged Natayla.

"Nat....are you ok?"

"I-I'm Fine."

"Matt! Bring Nat some cocoa and Pizza!"

"Pizza?"

"Yea this is Matt's home and we just had a party that's why I'm here."

"Oh...So does anyone else live here?" Natayla asked.

"Yea. Jeff, Shannon, Lucas, Shane, Me, Matt, and now You!"

"What? I just can't invite myself to live here. I'll ask Matt." Nat said and walked into the kitchen were Matt was making the cocoa and humming to himself.

_Wow...He's really handsome.... _Nat thought as Matt turned around and looked at her.

"Hey Nat...You Um...Need something?" Matt asked as she snapped out her daydream.

"Huh? Oh! Yea...I was wondering if I could...live here?" Nat asked unsure what Matt would say and braced herself.

"Sure Nat, it would be a pleasure for you to be in our house." Matt said and hugged Nat which made her blush.

"Yea.... Thanks."

Matt and Natayla got out the Kitchen and jumped on the couch.

"Nat.....I want to know what happened...You know...with Tyson, If you can tell me." Matt said in a serious tone.

"He...He said that I was the reason that him and DH kept losing their matches and their ticket to summerslam. He got angry because I said it was ok and kicked me out the house....If I didn't come here I-" Nat failed to continue as she broke into tears and Matt comforted her.

"Don't worry Nat....I care about you, and I'll make sure that idiot pays. He doesn't know what beautiful girl he just threw away." Matt aid and Nat blushed again but this time a deep red.

"Nat....I never would of thought that I would fall for such a beautiful and sweet girl like you. Natayla, I love you." Matt said and kissed her with deep passion and first she was surprised but then returned the kiss. The kiss was sweet and innocent with passion; a kiss they would never forget. "I love you too Matt Hardy." Natayla said and they shared another kiss.

" Now how about a nice pillow fight?" Matt said and before Nat could respond, she got whacked across the face with a pillow.

Natayla woke up on the couch with a pillow on her head. _Never pillow fight with Matt Hardy again._ She thought and got up.

She went into the kitchen to see Matt eating a pizza. She walked to get one and picked it up.

"So...Nat..."

"Yea Matt?"

"I need to go visit Tyson." Matt said and walked out the door.

"Ha ha....Poor Tyson." Nat said and hopped on the couch turning on Guitar hero.

Matt walked into his car and drove to Tyson's house. _Time to kill that Bastard._ Matt thought and drove off.

Matt arrived at Tyson's house and stepped out his car. He knocked on the door and waited. He soon as Tyson opened, Matt punched him across the jaw and Tyson stumbled into the wall.

"So Tyson....do you regret hurting Nat now?" Matt asked and kicked him in the ribs.

"I'll kill you!" Tyson yelled and Matt kicked him again.

"Kill me? I think I'm the one who should kill you!" Matt yelled and picked him up.

He threw Tyson into his flat-screen TV with a minor electric explosion.

"I'll leave you to think about it Tyson. Next time, Don't mess with **MY **Nat." Matt said and walked out of the house very satisfied.

_Can't Wait to get home and tell my Natalie._ Matt thought and got in his car and drove off.

Up Next: **Jeff Hardy & Kelly Kelly **

**For: Jeff Hardy WH Champion **

**Review please?**

**~AquaFlares21**


	4. Title Struck JeffKellyRandy

Random Shots

A/N: Wow I haven't updated this in a month or so, but I'm back with this new chapter!

Another A/N: Well, um...I don't these one-shots are supposed long are they?

Chapter 3: Title Struck Pairing: Jeff/Kelly/Randy Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

~---~

Kelly Kelly sat down on her couch in her locker room. Her match was up next. She looked at a note that was on her wall. It was from Randy.

_I better see some improvement today. Take that title home or don't come home. _

_Signed, Randy_

Kelly sighed as the bell rung and her theme went off. _And now it's time to shine. _She thought depressingly and walked out.

~---~

Kelly watched as the ref held the diva's championship in the air. _That could be mine if I just try. _The bell rung and Kelly watched as Mickie circled around her.

Mickie then went in for a standing crossbody that Kelly easily dodged. Kelly then picked Mickie up and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. Kelly charged and did her cartwheel elbow thing that connected and Mickie slumped back in the corner.

Kelly then went for a suplex but Mickie reversed it into that tornado DDT. 1...2...3...Ding-Ding-Ding! And just like that it was over.

"Here's your winner and still the diva's champion, Mickie James!" Lillian announced as Kelly rolled out the ring and Randy's theme went off.

Randy walked out with his belt and a mic as Kelly held on to the announce table. Randy walked down into the ring and Kelly walked in.

"That's it? That's how you let a championship slip by your hand? Well you read my note. I don't date **failure**. We're done Kelly." Randy said and turned to leave, before turning back around in Rko'ing Kelly.

Kelly's world shook and she blacked out as the Rko struck and she knocked out as Randy laughed.

~----~

Kelly woke up and looked to see herself in a clinic.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kelly turned to see no other then Jeff Hardy staring at her with his soft, caring emerald eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just some problems." Kelly said.

"Well I got you treated, and you seem ok." Jeff said and Kelly nodded.

"You can go now if you want." Jeff continued and Kelly frowned.

"I have nowhere to go, I lived with Randy." She explained.

"Well no problem then, pack your bags, you're living with me." Jeff said and Kelly looked at him shocked but had no time to respond because Jeff stole the words from her mouth with a time-bending kiss.

After a few moments Jeff broke off and smiled at her.

"Let's go, Kelly."

~----~

**lol short one-shots for the win!**

**like it?**

**love it?**

**hate it?**

**Review!**

**Up Next: Hit me up with a pairing reviewers!**


End file.
